simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Eternamente - 1x01: Feridas do Passado (Parte 2)
center|300px Foi isso, exatamente assim. Com a morte de Laura, lembrei do pior defeito possível para qualquer ser e que para minha infelicidade eu o possuo: Não conseguir chorar. Toda essa dor está presa dentro de mim junto com meus pensamentos de poder ter feito alguma coisa para poder mudar isso, mesmo sabendo de que eu realmente não poderia ter feito nada. Depois do ocorrido, eu gritava desesperadamente seu nome, acordei a casa toda por sinal, todos então foram até mim e demonstraram tristeza com a morte de Laura, mas eu duvido que alguém naquela casa tenha sofrido mais do que eu. E que ainda sofre. Com a cabeça erguida e procurando ocultar um pouco de meu abalo, fiz minhas malas, peguei algumas coisas e anunciei que estava me retirando daquela casa, não tinha eu mais nada que me prendesse a ela, Mia precisa de mim mais do que nunca e tudo o que importa agora é a sua felicidade, procurando ser gentil Dita insistiu para que eu aceitasse quantia simbólica, dinheiro que usei para comprar essa casa. Eu aceitei depois dela muito insistir e fiz um pedido, o de não procurar a mim ou Mia, nos deixar viver nossas vidas sem mais interferências vindas de lá. Hoje comemorarei o aniversário de Mia, ela crescerá, começará a acumular memórias e quero muito que todas sejam positivas, se depender de mim será. Agora estamos num novo lugar, novos ares... Hoje é sábado i e teria de retornar as minhas atividades com o trabalho na segunda, porém pretendo ligar para eles e pedir dias não remunerados de folga para cuidar de Mia que vão se emendar com o feriado do dia do floco de neve. Esses dias serão preciosos. Mas agora é hora de comemorar o aniversário de Mia, e depois vesti-la em novas roupas, já comprei algumas coisas... Creio que estou preparado para concentrar minha atenção inteiramente a ela, a única merecedora de toda a minha atenção e cuidados nesse momento. E espero que ela me ensine muitas coisas. center|300pxcenter|300px E finalmente Mia cresceu, olhando bem para seus olhos, admito buscar por Laura, e eu consigo encontrar. Tendo seus cabelos negros como o meu e o de Laura, suas sobrancelhas me lembram as minhas, e a cor de seus olhos me trás de volta a lembrança de como era a cor dos meus antes da transformação. Sua boca é igual à de Laura e sua forma de olhar para mim também, consigo perceber esses pequenos detalhes mesmo Mia sendo apenas uma bebezinha. Começo a ensinar Mia a falar, ela progride lentamente, porém estou ansioso para que ela aprenda, quero muito ouvi-la chamar por mim, principalmente se for de papai, como eu costumava chamar meu pai na infância, só em imaginá-la falando assim comigo meu coração amolece, mesmo ele estando literalmente morto. center|300px Mia não está a par de tudo, é apenas um bebê... Estou dando tudo de mim para não passar meu sofrimento a ela, mesmo sofrendo, e muito. E começo a entender os sacrifícios de um pai, mesmo eu ainda não entendendo muito bem sobre isso... Estou aprendendo, assim como Mia está a aprender como viver no nosso mundo. Mas ainda assim me preocupo, essas feridas do passado não vão passar, aquelas cenas ainda aparecem na minha frente de repente e eu estou tentando me conter... Estou tentando aguentar, dói demais. Dói demais... Pela noite, eu tomo um de meus sucos de plasma enquanto Mia come sua papinha na cadeirinha. Tudo está normal até agora e não estou vendo trabalho algum em cuidar dela, posso estar me adiantando, mas ela não está me dando trabalho e espero que continue assim, definitivamente. center|300px Logo depois, decido colocar Mia para experimentar o andador que comprei, se for do jeito que penso, poderá ela aprender sozinha a andar e admito que facilitaria minha vida um pouco. Faço isso e vou assistir TV. center|300px Deu certo... Porém Mia não para de ficar atravessando na frente da TV, e eu digo então: - Mia... Ela se vira para mim com curiosidade, ela consegue me entender... Isso é ótimo! Eu digo: - Pode vim aqui no papai? Ela estende os braços e anda lentamente para perto de mim, parece que já podemos nos comunicar, ao menos um pouco. Pego-a e coloco sentada no meu colo, ficamos então assistindo TV até Mia dormir e eu ter que colocá-la no berço e eu ir dormir em seguida. center|300px Acordei mais de duas da tarde nesse domingo, a neve lá fora secou, mas tenho certeza de que voltará. Céus! Mia deve estar faminta! Arrumo a cama e corro para buscá-la e dá alguma coisa para ela comer. Ao chegar ao quarto de Mia, troco sua fralda e desço com ela para cozinha e preparo uma mamadeira para ela. center|300px Depois vou para perto da geladeira, pegar um suco de plasma, mas ao invés disso fico parado. E venho a pensar que hoje é mais um dia sem Laura, sem o meu amor... Sem seu calor ou seus beijos, sem o seu sorriso ou simplesmente sem o barulho de sua respiração. E novamente sinto aquela dor que me força a apertar o peito e pensar que poderia ter sido diferente. center|300px Durante toda a tarde Mia ficou no seu andador e acabou aprendendo oficialmente a andar, o que me deixa muito feliz. Ensinei algumas palavras a ela também... Mas ela ainda não consegue pronunciá-las. Mesmo assim fico feliz com seu progresso e creio que cada dia será melhor. O inverno estranhamente dá por acabado, o clima lá fora está mais agradável e decido sair com Mia para passearmos. center|300px Mia gostou de ver as coisas na rua, deixei-a bem quentinha em suas roupas de frio e não tivemos nenhum problema exceto quando acidentalmente soltei o carrinho que começou a descer pela calçada inclinada, mas graças a minha velocidade consegui pará-lo e tomar controle do carrinho novamente, foi um susto gigante para mim, enquanto Mia pareceu se divertir com a situação. Chegando a casa, Mia vai brincar dentro da caixa de brinquedos, sim, exatamente... DENTRO. Mas fazer o que, parece que bebês conseguem se divertir com coisas tão simples... Chego a ficar admirado. E enquanto ela brinca, eu bebo outro suco de plasma. center|300px E foi só chegarmos que a neve voltou a cair, esse clima está realmente uma loucura. Depois de tomar meu suco, sento-me no chão, no lugar onde Mia brinca e fico a observá-la, e novamente sinto a dor da perda de Laura, e o motivo é que Mia se parece muito com Laura... E parece que eu fui perceber isso apenas agora, é impressionante. Mia deixa um de seus brinquedos cair e eu pego para ela, ela pega diretamente de minha mão e... Aquele toque... Eu posso está apenas ficando louco de tantas saudades que sinto da mulher que amei, louco ao ponto de querer transformar minha filha nela, mas que as duas se parecem eu já não tenho mais dúvidas. Espero apenas que Mia me perdoe por crescer sem ela. Espero apenas que ela me perdoe... Por que a culpa é minha, sinto que é...